True Love at last
by Haley Reneee
Summary: Bella is impinted upon by Jacob, leaving a sad Edward behind. Alice has a vision of a girl at the altar with Edward. So, for the last 10 years he's been looking for her. When they find her will they find out how she knows who and what they are?
1. Meeting the Cullens!

Authors Note: So this is my first fanfic so please go alittle easy on me! Anyways I really hope you like this!

Chapter 1. Abort Mission! Abort Mission!

I sat in a meadow holding a fluffy white bunny rabbit. _Beeeeeeeep Beeeeeep! _Ok whats up with that? Bunnies don't beep! I must really be losing my mind. _Beeeeep Beeeeeep_. Yup definitly losing my mind. "Taylor wake up NOW!" Ok now it just sounds like my mom! I groaned and sat up.

I quickly hit my alarm on snooze. I got up and went and put on a black mini skirt with a white shirt that had a black belt on my stomach. I put on a black headband and a pair of black flats. I grabbed my victoria's secrets bag and put on a little bit of make-up.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. When I got to school I saw my cousin Destiny talking to five gorgeous teenagers who were very pale. "Destiny!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She looked over and so did all the really gorgeous people. I walked quickly over to them.

"Taylor Hey!" Destiny said, with a smile. "This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," Hmmmm they have the same names as the Twilight people! COOl! "Nice to meet you," I said, smiling politly. Now that I think of it they look like the Cullens from Twilight.

Destiny soon excused herself as soon as Dylan pulled into the parking lot. "Sooo," I said after a moment of the awkward silence that was forming. "What's your guys last name?" I asked, completely curious. "Cullen," Alice stated shortly. HOLY CRAP! No way! OMZ! Its the CULLENS! I'm actually standing here talking to real live vampires! WAIT A SECOND! Vampires? ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION! Wait they drink animal blood. "Cool," I said nodding my head. Edward cocked his head at me. I gave him my best What the hell look.

"How do you know?" He asked in a whisper. "Know what?" I asked looking as innocent as I could manage. And doing a hell of a job at it if I do say so myself.

"How do you know what we are?" He asked never taking his eyes off of me. Come to think of it he hasn't looked away from me since I walked over here. "Spy," I said pointing to myself. I smirked at them. They looked at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and walked off. Well this will be a loooong semester.

* * *

><p>I know its short but I didn't have a lot of time to write it.<p>

I will definitely be updating a lot more in a couple of weeks because

School Ends! Yay! I really dont like school! Personally I think its a

waste of time.

I'm sure non of you want to here this but I'm gonna write it anyway

Ok so my bff Shailah told me this the other day

It went 'Math I am not a therapist so

solve your own gosh dang problems'

I thought it was halarious.

Well, when she said it, it was. Anyway, next chapter will

be in Edward's POV and for the those of you who

don't know what that means then look it up on a little thing called Google!

Review you know you want to!


	2. The plan and Insane Teachers

Author's Note!

So, I decided to update because I got bored of just sitting down.

So here's chapter 2 hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

The love of my life was here. She was actually here. After

10 long years shes heree standing in front of me. But, the weird thing is that

she knows about us. She knows were vampires, she knows we drink

animal blood. She kept mentioning something about Twilight in her thoughts.

I wonder what she was talking about. She walked away after a couple of moments

of silence from us. What did she mean about spy. This is all just to confusing.

"Great! A human knows about us!" Rosalie whisper/yelled.

"Calm down Rose," Jasper said, sending out waves of calm towards her. She glared

at him but thankfully calmed down.

"It is odd though. I mean I didn't see her knowing about us," Alice

said. That is weird but I can't seem to care right now. I want to know how Taylor

knows and what she meant by spy.

"Maybe we should ask her some questions at lunch?" I suggested.

Rosalie looked horribly mad about the idea. She'll just have to get over it. It

my chance to be happy again and nothing is getting in the way of that. Not even

Rosalie!

We all agreed that my plan was the best with the exception of Rosalie.

I walked to my locker and got my math stuff and headed off to first period.

Taylor wasn't there which was sort of depressing. Class

ended after what seemed like an eternity.

I went back to my locker and got my biology book. I sat down

at the only open desk. Again no Taylor. The teacher began class

I just tuned him out. I'd already learned everything already.

The door opened, I just kept looking down at my notebook.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Carter," Mr. Ackerman said.

"Sorry Mr.A I just had to help Mr. Q with something," Taylor's voice

said. My head snapped up to see Taylor standing up front looking completely innocent.

"Annoying him doesn't count has helping him," Mr. A said, messing

with his computer.

"Ok so you caught me. Your so smart.

Maybe I was annoying him but I had to ask him a very important

question about his tie," What is she talking about?

"Sit down Taylor," Mr. Ackerman said, looking

very annoyed. "I have a class to teach," He added.

Taylor sighed and skipped to the seat next to me.

She sat down and my breathing hitched with how close she was.

"Hey Edward nice seeing you again," Taylor

said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and said a quick

Hello. continued to teach ignoring Taylor's talking. The class ended quickly and

I walked out with Taylor beside me.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"Social Studies," I said, smiling at her. Her smile

got even bigger if that's possible.

"I have that class too! But, I must warn you Mr. Miller

is completly insane," She said before walking off toward her locker.

I put my biology stuff away and walked into Social Studies and was told to

sit next to Taylor, by who I'm guessing is the insane Mr. Miller.

"Ok class! Everyone get out your books and flip to page

564," I did just that. Mr. Miller was going to do what he called a

power point which is basically just a review of the chapter.

We were suppose to read the Romeo and Juilet part in our book.

I read Romeo's part and Taylor read Juilet's part. I know its Social Studies

but apparently Romeo and Juilet goes with it because William Shaksphere

wrote it and he was in this section of the chapter so.

After we were finished Mr. Miller walked up to us

"So Baylor who read Romeo and who read Juilet," Baylor? Why did

he call her Baylor?

"Well, Mr. Biller I of course read Romeo and Edward read Juilet

and don't forget that I sooo defeated him with my acting skills," She smirked at

him.

Mr. Miller laughed and said "So, you cut off his feet

How's he suppose to walk?" Taylor just shook her head at him.

"Baylor I think your turning into one of me. Let's hope you won't be

as pretty as me," Mr. Miller said. I'm getting very lost in their conversation.

"Sorry Mr. Biller but I don't want a airplane landing on my head," Mr. Miller laughed.

The bell rang and we were dismissed.

Now I know why Taylor said Mr. Miller was crazy.

* * *

><p>Ok so I hope you liked it!<p>

Now, if you got lost with the whole Mr. Miller thing then I shall

tell you.

Mr. Miller is actually one of my own teachers and he really is crazy.

The whole putting a B in front of their name is

what Mr. Miller's nephew (I know I didn't spell that right)

use to say everyone's name. So, Mr. Miller or Mr. Biller

would put a B in front of everyone's name.

The whole defeated thing is like someone cut off your feet

like you were de feeted instead of

defeated. If you still don't get it then oh well.

The airplane landing strip is what Mr. Miller calls someone with

hair on the sides of his head and then the top be bald.

He has that hair so yeah. And Mr. Miller is always saying he's prettier than

everyone so if he says that your becoming like him he'll always through in the

pretty joke. There will probably be more of his stupid

obnoxious jokes because some of them are funny but some of them

are just so stupid that you have to laugh at them.

That's it for now.

Review Please!


	3. Author Note! Very Important!

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but, I had

a lot of stuff happening to my computer. Aparrently, someone hacked into my

computer and everything I went on was fake and went to the person's computer. Yeah, it

was scary. And, before that my grandpa had to completly tear my computer apart. It was very sad.  
>So, I should be updating all of my stories as soon as I get home.<p>

Thank you all! 3


End file.
